


Rain On Me

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing in the Rain, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Music, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Pop Culture, Rain, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching, implied Persona 5 Dancing in Starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Ann sighs. “You are so extra, you know that?”I do a dramatic thinking pose. “Hm, why does everyone say that of me? I can’t imagine why.”She snorted. “Oh my god.” She walks past me and pats my shoulder. “And yes, I’ll let your boyfriend know you’re in the parking lot trying to catch a cold.”“Appreciate it.”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Rain On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Rain On Me - Lady Gaga, Ariana Grande
> 
> Finally, another AkiraxRyuji fic that isn't a smut fic. Yes I'm a fan of both artist and I'm obsessed with the song since it came out a few days ago and I can picture Akira being addicted to it as well.
> 
> This takes place more in Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. I haven't played the game nor seen gameplay of it but I did have to search up Akira and Ryuji's outfit for the game. The boys are looking fresh in those outfits <3  
> So if there's anything inconsistent from my fic to the game, please let me know and I'll rectify it.

As I held my hand out, I felt a light drizzle hit my palm. “Perfect.”

Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I brought up my Blotify playlist. I scrolled down to the song that was perfect for this occasion and smirked as I see it. Hunching over I finish up tying my, as Futaba called them ‘almost clown shoes’ at how bright red they are, picked up two clean face towels, and started making my way out to the parking lot.

Stepping out of the indoor practice room, I see Ann making her way to me. “Where are you off to?”

“Just at the parking lot to practice…” I do some dramatic poses in front of her. “…my moves.”

“Pfftt…” She rolls her eyes. “Never do that again. Also, I thought you were gonna practice with Ryuji?”

I lowered my hands back to my sides. “He’s gonna be a bit late. If you see him, can you let him know I’m in the parking lot?”

She crosses her arms and raises a brow at me. “You know you’re gonna get sick if you dance out there, right? Especially since performance day is in a few days.”

I smirked and pushed up my glasses. “I’m willing to take my chances.”

Ann sighs. “You are so extra, you know that?”

I do a dramatic thinking pose. “Hm, why does everyone say that of me? I can’t imagine why.”

She snorted. “Oh my god.” She walks past me and pats my shoulder. “And yes, I’ll let your boyfriend know you’re in the parking lot trying to catch a cold.”

“Appreciate it.”

I make my way down the stairs to the back of the dance studio building and push past the double doors. There’s plenty of space today since it’s a weekend. The rain is still light, droplets slowly painting the stone pavement.

Setting down the two towels on the last step of the stone staircase, I set the volume to max level on my phone and made sure it’s on repeat. “Alright…” I took a moment and rolled my neck and shoulders. After watching the music video an unhealthy amount of times trying to memorize the choreography, I should have it down to a tee since I’ve been practicing. I stretched my arms and legs to really make sure I loosen myself up for this. Once I was good to go I pressed play and immediately walked to the open space.

_Let’s do it._

* * *

**7 minutes later…**

I got out of the change room and straightened out my skull neckerchief. Noticin’ that it’s a little darker outside, I looked out the window and see that the rain started coming down now. Not too hard but at a decent pace.

“Man, ‘s a good thing I got here in time before it started pourin”.

I scratched the back of my head and brought out my phone as I made my way to the practice room. Akira hasn’t replied back to my messages, let alone seen them since the checkmark ain’t lit up. Is he already practicin’ without me?

As I reached the second floor I see the practice room was opened. Ann was the first one I see, sitting cross legged on the floor. Haru was doing some stretches in front of the wall mirrors. But no sign of Akira.

“Oh there you are.” Ann stood up.

“Hey, have you seen Akira?”

“Yeah. He said that you should go to the back parking lot. He’s there waiting for you.”

“The… back parkin’ lot? I furrowed my brow at her.

“He said he’s practicing his moves there.”

“With… the rain pourin’?”

She shrugs. “He’s _your_ boyfriend. You know how extra he can be. Especially since you two are performing ‘that’ song he’s been addicted to.”

Realizing what song she’s talking about, I sighed and slumped my shoulders. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay, I’m gonna get ‘im outta the rain.”

“Good luck.”

I give a salute back as I turn my back and head back downstairs. I still can’t believe we’re performing to ‘Rain On Me’. It’s only been out a few days and he hasn’t stopped listening to that damn song. I mean, yeah its catchy cuz it’s a pop song. ‘M not super into pop, but I can tolerate some pop songs.

I quickly ran down the stairs and headed to the back. Through the glass of the double doors, I can see him pacing with his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath. Doesn’t seem like he’s noticed me yet. I look down at the staircase to see some towels and his phone playing the song on full blast.

“The hell, ‘Kira?” I said lowly.

I noticed his red gloves are kind of damp and so is his shirt. His usual puffed out hair deflated from the now pourin’ rain. It… doesn’t look bad on him at all. I caught a glimpse of his bangs clinging to his forehead right before he turns his back to me.

The song starts playing again.

_[I didn't ask for a free ride_

_I only asked you to show me a real good time_

_I never asked for the rainfall_

_At least I showed up, you showed me nothing at all]_

Akira started moving to the music. Arms going above his head and his legs crossing one another.

_[It's coming down on me_

_Water like misery_

_It's coming down on me_

_I'm ready, rain on me]_

Caught off guard at what I saw, Akira rolled his neck and swayed his hips slowly with a small squat. I can feel heat rising to my face. Damn, I knew he could dance but… damn. He moves like water.

_[I'd rather be dry, but at least I'm alive_

_Rain on me, rain, rain_

_Rain on me, rain, rain_

_I'd rather be dry, but at least I'm alive_

_Rain on me, rain, rain_

_RAIN. ON. ME]_

On the dance break, he does the choreo the same way as in the music video. He pestered the effin’ shit outta me to watch it with him. I got some of the moves down, just a bit shaky on a few steps is all.

_[Living in a world where no one's innocent_

_Oh, but at least we try_

_Gotta live my truth, not keep it bottled in_

_So I don't lose my mind_

_Baby, yeah]_

Okay so, the second verse is where I have trouble with. Actually… the second verse and everythin’ after that. I carefully watched Akira move with ease and flexibility. Goddamn, he looks like a pro doin’ it.

Most of the moves look… uh, girly? Er, feminine. That’s the word for it, I think. How the hell am I supposed to do these moves? And how the hell can my boyfriend have a balance of masculinity and femininity?

Wait, how did he do that move? Shit, I didn’t pay attention. Stop thirstin’ over your perfect boyfriend, Sakamoto. Needin’ a better view, I stepped out quietly and sit at the top of the steps.

_[I can feel it on my skin (It's coming down on me)_

_Teardrops on my face (Water like misery)_

_Let it wash away my sins (It's coming down on me)_

_Let it wash away]_

Okay, okay. I think I could do those moves. Didn’t look too hard to do. A few hip thrusts here and a shake of the head to right there. Back to the chorus now. A few different moves from the first time but nothing I can’t mess up, hopefully. The choreo for the dance break is the same at least.

Holy… shit. Akira just rolled his body in a wave like motion, doin’ that tiny squat move again. Dammit, stop. Stop thinkin’ dirty stuff about your boyfriend and focus.

Okay, so slowly raise your arms to the sky and wave them around. Easy to do. Uhh… and then back to the chorus dance moves.

_[RAIN. ON. ME.]_

Akira raised an arm to the sky with a leg spread at the end of the song.

“Shit dude…” Not realizing I said that out loud, Akira turned to me and smiled as he breathed heavily.

“Hey babe.” The song started up again and he made his way back to me, reaching down and pausing the song. “Enjoyed the show?” He smirked as he said in between breaths.

“Uh… um, y-yeah… you were really… really good.” Just when I thought he couldn’t even more good looking, seeing up close with his hair down from being soaked in the rain made me blush.

He sat down next to me grabbed a towel, drying his face and hair. “How long have you been watching?”

“I-I just arrived a few minutes ago. Ann told me you’re dancin’ out here.” I furrowed my brow at him. “You’re gonna get sick doin’ that you know?”

He chuckled. “You’re not the first one to tell me that.” He sheds off his black jacket and now his shirt, showing off his toned body. I blush even more at the sight of it. I gotta do some more reps at the gym next time ‘m there.

“H-Here, lemme dry ya’off.” I picked up the other small towel and wipe down his back.

Akira hummed in satisfaction. “Such a gentleman, Yuji.”

My face is getting hot again. “Sh-shuddup. If you get sick, I ain’t takin’ care of ya.”

“We both know that’s a lie.” He chuckles again. “What did you think of the choreo?”

“Uhh… I got the first part. Might need some help with the rest.” I start wiping his front now, running it over his chest and abs.

“No worries. I’ll guide you through it.” He smiles back.

“Y-Yeah, thanks.” I smile back.

He kissed me and lingered near my ear for a second. “You know, the next time we ‘take things further’, I can do that body roll as I straddle on top of you.”

My breath hitched as he said that. Just the thought of him doing that made me red as my scarf. He giggles and kisses my cheek. “Love you too.”

“D-Dammit ‘Kira.” I grumbled.

We headed back inside and Akira changed into a spare shirt. It only took a few hours for me to get it but Akira and I were good to go for performance day. All it took was me tripping over my own feet and Ann laughin’ at me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a high energy dance pop song during these trying times of quarantine, I suggest listening to the song. It is pop perfection.  
> #ShamelessPromotion
> 
> And yes, I can also see Akira changing from masculine to feminine in the blink of an eye.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
